The Masters Doctor
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: AU from Spyfall Part 2, also on AO3, the Master captures the Doctor, now what?


"Doctor?" A voice said in a condescending tone as the Doctor groggily came back to her senses, eyes blearily opening, moving, she found she couldn't move.

"Ah, you're awake. Good, I did want you to wake up so we could begin the fun again sooner." A wide toothy grin was suddenly in her line of sight as she looked up at O, leering down at her. The Master.

'

"Where are we? What did you do?" The Doctor demanded to know, frowning suddenly, the Master raised his hand, and brought it sharply down, slapping her cheek, stinging.

"Hush now, my sweet Doctor, you see, where we are, don't you recognise the interior?"

"We're in your TARDIS." The Doctor realised, looking around. "Why did you bring me here? Where are my fam?"

"Fam? God, what a stupid word. None of that baby talk from you now, Doctor. We Time Lords need to be more refined, don't we? For every time you speak like that from now on, you'll receive five spanks, do you understand?"

"What?!" The Doctor demanded, scandalised. "Let me out of these restraints, whatever you've done, we can stop those creatures, please, help me."

"Why would we want to do that, Doctor? Those creatures work with me." The Master smiled as she looked scandalised.

"What are they? What do they want?" The Doctor asked, eager to get some answers, her brain firing as she tried to figure a way to escape O and see what she could do to stop whatever they had planned.

"Oh, I'm sure to tell you all about it." O said, before crouching down to draw level to the Doctor, then drawing back and spitting into her face. "From now on, you speak when you're spoken too, you do what I tell you, when I tell you, and you address me by my name, understand?"

Glaring at him, The Doctor shook her head. "Yeah, never gonna happen."

The Master raised his hand again. "Say my name."

The Doctor looked at him for a long moment, their eyes staring into one another, before she nodded with a sigh. "Master."

"Say it again." He said, a smile forming on his face.

"Master." She repeated dully.

"Once more."

"Master."

"Good girl." He laughed as he stood back up and walked away from her, towards his console. "I think it's time we took a little trip, Doctor."

The Doctor wisely kept her tongue as he moved around the console, tilting her head slightly back she looked up to see the cuffs he had got her held in, looking closer at them, a small smirk appeared across her face. They weren't sonic proof. Now, she just needed to get the Master distracted, maybe get him to reveal his plans and then, go save her friends and Earth.

"So, what did you mean, everything I know is a lie?" The Doctor asked as he hit a lever and the TARDIS started to move.

"What did I say about speaking without permission, Doctor?" He asked, stopping to look over at her.

"I know, I know, call it sating my curiosity, I'll be good after, promise." The Doctor winked at him. "So, what did you mean, everything I know is a lie?"

"You don't know?" The Master asked, voice sounding genuinely shocked as he approached her. "You don't know, the secret of the Timeless child?"

'The Timeless child...' a voice stirred in her head, the Doctor shook her head as she heard it, flashing back to the Remnants she had faced before.

"I see you know what I mean." The Master said with a slight smile seeing her shake her head. "The Timeless child, it's buried deep in our psyche, in every Time Lord, a secret buried into our very DNA itself. That's why everything you know is a lie, because of the secret of the Timeless child."

"What's the Timeless Child?" The Doctor asked, confused and worried. Was this something else she needed to deal with, could she reach out to the Master to help her? She knew there was good in him somewhere, there was in Missy, and either he was somehow after her, or he had the ability to become her.

The Master laughed at her question. "You really think I would tell you, Doctor? I had to learn the hard way, all the pain, all the suffering, why would I make it easy for you? But, if you beg nicely, I might take you to find out the truth one day, if I decide you can be trusted to leave the TARDIS."

"What?!" The Doctor was scandalised. "So, you're just gonna keep me here, like a pet?"

"If you don't bore me, Doctor." The Master smirked. "After all, we're the only two of us around, I need more constant entertainment than just your pathetic apes, they get boring so easily, especially when they break."

"If you've laid a hand on any of my friends." The Doctor growled at him, moving as far towards him as the manacles would allow her too.

"Oh, please do struggle, I do like to see the fight in you, especially when I know I'm going to drain it all out, until obeying me is second nature to you, Doctor."

"What's all this about? Why those creatures, what even are they? Why are you doing this, do you even remember Missy?"

"Yes. I remember. I remember being left to die by you, Doctor. I remember you leaving and me, all alone, having to somehow get back, having to live years before I could find a way to get a hold of some time travel."

"You were dead, you killed yourself, remember, how can you be here, now? Why don't you help me stop those creatures, stop whatever they've got planned for Earth, I know there's good in you, Master."

The Master looked at her again before shaking his head, another smile on his face.

"Like I said, I love it when you use my name. As for being good and all of that crap, I tried that once, Doctor, never again. As for those creatures, they were interested in this universe, that's all, but it's all my plan. Once I have what I need from them, the threats gone, I will turn on them, banish them back to their own reality, and rule over Earth, as I always should have. Don't worry though, my dear Doctor." The Master said condescendingly, crouching to be level with the Doctor and cupping her cheek in mock possessiveness. "If you stick with me, you can rule by my side."

"I think I'd rather stop you." The Doctor said, biting his hand, and as the Master backed away, shrugging her sonic into her hand, quickly using it to free her hands. "Now, where are my friends?"

"Oh, well done, Doctor!" The Master giggled, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

"Now let me go, and tell me where my friends are." The Doctor growled.

"You've obviously beaten me, Doctor. Your friends, why they're right where you left them, I imagine. I don't think my friends have made a move on them, and I know I haven't, yet. You're free to go at any time." The Master smirked.

Heading over to the console, the Doctor quickly moved to set the TARDIS to return to England, early 2020, to go gather her friends, letting her guard down as she did so. The Master walked behind her, quickly slipping a disc into her pockets, as she turned around, he raised his hands again in surrender.

"What will you do with me, Doctor?" He breathed, eyes alight at the thought of what his fellow Time Lord might do to him.

"You'll be dealt with once I've sent your friends back where they came from. I'll probably have to take you to Gallifrey, let them deal with you. I can't have you with my fam if you're going to slip back into your dangerous ways." The Doctor told him, a frown on her face. "I had such hopes for you as well, Koichei."

"Spare me, Theta." The Master spat at her, for _daring _to use that name, after all that had happened between the two of them. She had lost that right centuries ago.

"Well, once I meet up with my friends, we'll discuss taking you back home. For now, over by the railings, you'll be putting on the manacles." The Doctor told him.

He wiggled his eyebrows, but did as was bade, sitting down and letting her cuff him.

"What is your game, why are you letting this happen?" The Doctor asked him, close to his face as she secured his hands.

"The thrill of the chase." He said simply, darting his head forward and pressing his lips to hers as she moved, her eyes widened in shock and she reared back in surprise, face red and alight with embarrassment.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

"Oh, Doctor, I just had to know what you would do, that was all." The Master said with a grin.

The Doctor looked at him for a second before stumbling backwards, her hand reaching out to steady herself on the console, as her sonic slipped from her pocket and rolled on the floor, towards the Master.

"Hallucinogenic lipstick. Never thought I'd use it myself, but everything comes in handy, doesn't it? I really need to look into making these sonic proof, ah well, you get cheap if you buy cheap, don't you Doctor?" The Master said as he kicked the sonic towards his grasp, throwing it into the air and catching it, unlocking himself. "Now, where were we?"


End file.
